Sailor of the Ram
by Bottled Beauty
Summary: The story of a normal teen girl buying a pet cat, but she soon discovers that she is the one and only Sailor Aries; the first of the Astrological senshi.
1. Regaining her Powers

Sailor of the Ram  
  
Disclaimer: I do inot/i own any of the original Sailor Moon characters. Those characters belong to Naoko Tenshi, not myself. The only characters within this fan fiction that I do rightly own are Jade, Syno, and Jade's parents.  
  
Author Note: I'm sure you've all heard of plenty of people creating their own Sailor Moon characters, or even their own characters for many other types of fan fictions. Sailor Aries is my own creation; more than likely some other person or persons on the Internet have created their own version of a Sailor Aries. If that is the case, I did not steal from that person, this is my own creation and I apologize if anyone is lead to believe that. On a lighter note, I greatly encourage your reviews, tips, flames, or whatever else you have to say about my fan fictions.  
  
Thank you, and please enjoy reading my fan fiction!  
  
*  
  
Regaining her Powers  
  
*  
  
With a yawn, Jade stretched her arms up above her head and relaxed. Her green eyes half-open, she rolled to her side and squinted at the bright green digits on the alarm clock. "8 o'clock.... excellent!" Jade's eyes twinkled and widened with excitement as she leapt from her bed.  
  
Hurriedly she took a shower and dressed, now standing before her mirror. Jade smiled at the fourteen year old girl that was reflected to her, tall and thin with irish green eyes and long auburn hair that now had rich redish streaks through it from spending so much time outdoors. Jade looked over at her socks laying on the bed and shook her head with a wide smile on her face.  
  
"I've only been living here in Japan since I was six, and yet I still don't feel like I'm used to it." with a sigh, Jade put her socks on and stepped into the slippers resting neatly beside her door. Steathly she poked her head out of her bedroom door and peered up and down the hallway before slipping out of her room and sliding down the banister. Jade spotted her father (well, techinically he was her adopted father because her real parents were killed in a car crash when she was young) at the breakfast table reading the Saturday morning paper and fixing his jet-black hair.  
  
"Daddy?" Jade asked innocently whilst she stood behind him with her arms folded behind her back.  
  
"What is it, Jade?" Her Father asked, folding his paper and looking up at his daughter.  
  
"Can we please go to the pet store so I can get a cat? Please? You said we could go this weekend!" Jade blurted out all at once, her cheeks flushing pink when she realized how foolish she must have sounded. Pressing her fingers to her lips she looked down at the ground and blushed harder, "Sorry..."  
  
To Jade's surprise, he simply broke into laughter and stood up, "Of course, Jade! We'll go right now!"  
  
*  
  
As they entered the pet store the various animals within squawked and barked and meowed at the bell on the door, but Jade ignored this. Right away her attention was drawn to the section of the store with wall-to-wall cats in their own personal cages, most meowing or sticking their paws through the bars as if to beckon to her.  
  
Cooing at the cute little kittens bunched together by their mother, Jade moved from cage to cage until she stumbled across a cat that truly intrigued her.  
  
This cat was black with a white patch on her chest, but the odd thing about her was that she was meowing and moving about frantically within her cage to get Jade's attention. Also, this cat had a band-aid on her forehead, which Jade thought was odd. Apparently the cat was not all too happy about this bandage either, and would attempt to remove it by butting her head up against the bars or scratching at it.  
  
"Daddy... can I get this kitty?" Jade turned and faced her father, whom looked at her and nodded with a bright smile.  
  
"Yes, of course! Assistance, please?" He asked the balding man at the counter. The clerk nodded and grunted gruffly, pulling a set of keys off a tack on the wall and limping towards the cage Jade had indicated, he unlocked it and removed the cat gently and placed her in a carrier to ring her up.  
  
*  
  
"Hmm... " Jade was laying on her stomach on her bed, glancing at the clock from time to time for no apparent reason. Scribbling down the last of her homework she pushed herself up and sat cross-legged on her bed. Jade's eyes lingered on her new so-far nameless cat finally poking her head out of the cat carrier two hours after she was brought home.  
  
"Finally you've decided to come out of there!" Jade laughed excitedly, crawling off her bed and sitting spread-legged before the carrier. "Come on out, kitty. I'll take that bandage off for you."  
  
As if the cat knew and understood exactly what Jade had promised, the cat uneasily crawled from her cage and meowed at the girl, butting her head up against Jade's extended hand.  
  
Allowing the curious cat to sniff her hand for a moment, she reached over and carefully peeled off the band-aid. "Oh my... " Jade furrowed her brow in thought as she carefully picked up the cat, looking at the spot beneath the bandage. It looked as if someone had somehow put the Aries' zodiac symbol upon the cat's forehead in gold. "Who did this to you, kitty?" Jade wondered aloud to herself.  
  
"That has always been there." the cat replied casually, blinking her large, lamp-like yellow eyes at Jade. 


	2. The Explanation

*  
  
The Explanation  
  
*  
  
Jade's eyes widened in shock as she scrambled backwards and away from the talking cat. "W-What? Did you just talk?" she stammered, her hand quivering beside her face.  
  
i"Don't be foolish! Of course she didn't talk!"/i she confidently told herself, shaking her head roughly and staring at the cat.  
  
"Yes, I most certainly did. I have some very important things to explain to you." the cat pressed on, in no way alarmed by her reactions but simply thankful that she didn't toss her across the room or something more violent. "Which reminds me, I am Syno. Your guide cat."  
  
"Guide cat? What on Earth are you talking about?" Jade leaned forward and cocked her head to the side in both curiousity and confusion.  
  
Syno gave an exasperated sigh, a low growl emmiting from her throat. "Just be quiet and listen," she said firmly, leaping up and stretching out casually on Jade's pillows. The cat looked around the room and stumbled across a poster of the famous Sailor Moon characters on the opposite wall. "You are one of them."  
  
Jade narrowed her eyes at the cat and looked to the poster shaking her head in a half-annoyed way. "What? They're fictional characters. How can I be one of them?"  
  
i"Serena had had a talking cat come to her with an odd symbol upon her head when she discovered her true identity. Something of the like happened to the other senshi as well. This was really happening! The senshi were real!"/i Jade suddenly realized. Her eyes grew in size as she looked at Syno with her mouth slightly ajar in shock.  
  
"You are Sailor Aries. First of the Zodiac senshi," Syno blinked her large yellow eyes at Jade like she had before and shifted positions. "You are the Sailor of the Ram. At another point in time you will encounter the other Zodiac senshi. Aquarius, Pisces, Sagittarius, Taurus, Leo, Gemini, Cancer, Virgo, Libra, Scorpio, and Capricorn. Aries is the first of all these, there for you will be their leader."  
  
Jade opened her mouth to ask a question, but Syno silenced her with a look, "You do not remember this because of the epic battle in Crystal Tokyo that I am sure you have heard of," Jade nodded and shut her mouth to allow Syno to continue.  
  
Syno continued talking on and on about Jade's real past, the balls and other battles her own parents had fought in and even tales of her true childhood. After a while, Jade finally pulled herself from this fantasy she felt like she was re-living and cocked her head to the side. "Um... Syno? What about my henshin stick? I didn't happen to see one tied to your neck or anything." she piped up, causing the black and white cat to open a single lamp-like yellow eye. "Ah... yes." Syno purred. Stretching and climbing off the pillows she sat upright and shut her eyes once again, only to fill the room with an almost blinding maroon light streaked with golden sparkles. When Jade peaked over her arms that she had used as a shield for her eyes, she spotted a long, slender stick laying on her bed.  
  
The henshin stick was maroon and had a dull metalic sheen to it, with a gold ring around the bottom. At the top was a rather long, curved gold blade with tiny diamonds encrusted along the back edge. Shimmering brilliantly and dangling from the end on a small gold chain was an Aries charm with tiny diamonds at each point.  
  
Syno stretched out and yawned loudly, then proceeded to roll onto her back and purr softly. "We should get some sleep now. We'll start your training tomorrow... after breakfast." Jade laughed and stroked her new cat before she felt contentedly to sleep, the cat purring continously and Jade stretched out on her bed still fully clothed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's Note: Okay... so here's the second chapter. Sorry it seems sort of short and... icky, but I've been sort of depressed and tired lately. PLEASE give me reviews, I need these to know what people think of my writing and so on and so forth. I'll accept flames as well as compliments as long as they're somehow relevant to the fan fiction and not personal attacks. 


	3. Training Day

* Training Day *  
  
Jade groaned sleepily, rolling to her side in groggy protest against the annoying poke in her side.  
  
"Get up, you lazy git! We've got training to do," she heard from behind her, followed by a sharp pair of claws gripping into her side.  
  
"Ugh," Jade grumbled, moving her hand in a sweeping motion to get the cat's claws out of her side. Throwing her torso forward, Jade sat up on the edge of her bed and pressed her shut eyes into the palms of her hands. "Guess it wasn't a dream," she thought. "I really do have a talking cat telling me I'm destined to be a legendary senshi."  
  
With eyes half open, Jade shuffled her feet into the bathroom. As she stepped upon the tiled floor, she heard the light pit-pat of little paws beside her.  
  
"Come along now! Do you always take so long in the morning?" Syno complained, leaping easily up onto the edge of the sink.  
  
Lazily rolling her head to stare at the cat, Jade lifted a hand and scratched beneath Syno's chin, a dazed smile on her lips, "Be quiet, kitty. You'll wake somebody up." Syno answered with a growl in her throat and jerked her head back. "Just get yourself awake and ready, we're going to have a very busy day."  
  
Jade shook her head and proceeded to turn the knobs in the shower on, adjusting the water to the right temperature. Stripping off her clothes she stepped into the shower and sighed in ecstasy over the feel of the warm soothing water flowing over her fatigued body.  
  
"Might I ask what insanely early hour you've woken me up at on a Saturday morning? I didn't notice the sun was up when I passed by the window." Jade spoke over the sound of the water beating on the shower floor.  
  
"Four o'clock," Syno replied smoothly, jumping down to the toilet seat and stretching out lazily.  
  
"Four in the morning?" Jade's eyes grew in size as her jaw dropped heavily, "You woke me up at four in the morning to. to."  
  
"To train," Syno completed Jade's sentence. Syno chuckled softly to herself just at Jade's alarmed tone.  
  
Jade finished her shower in silence, then snuck back into her room to get dressed. Pulling a pair of jeans from her closet, she heard a sound in protest from the bed. Pivoting with hand still frozen in position, Jade stared at Syno.  
  
"Not that," Syno repeated.  
  
"Why not? Would you rather I went out naked?" Jade replied sarcastically, arching a brow for emphasis.  
  
"No," Syno gave an exasperated sigh and looked at Jade with a tired glare. "You'll be doing a lot of physical activity. wear something that you can move around in easier."  
  
Dropping her arms Jade stepped to her dresser and dragged open a heavy drawer, reaching in and retrieving the articles of clothing she would be wearing for the day. Strolling behind her dressing screen, Jade quickly changed her clothes and stepped out so Syno could see her with arms outstretched.  
  
"Does this pass approval?" Jade asked teasingly, spinning about and modeling the side-striped athletic shorts and white sports bra she now wore.  
  
"Yes, that's much better." Syno answered dryly, rolling onto her back with paws turned limply towards herself.  
  
Jade bounded forward and petted the cat's belly. "Don't worry, I'll be ready soon. I want to bring my backpack with some things in it.  
  
Pulling a hooded over-sized sweatshirt off the chair in the corner of her room, Jade pulled it on over her head and picked up her backpack off of the chair. Traveling about her room, Jade grabbed things like a water bottle, a notebook, some pens, a hand towel, money, and even snuck to the kitchen to retrieve a few pieces of food for herself and Syno.  
  
"Well come on lazy, we've got lots to do today!" Jade grinned widely at Syno, who was still stretched out on her back upon the bed. Syno flipped to her feet and leapt from the bed, leading the way down the hall and to the front door. Jade stopped at the table and scribbled a note to her parents and stuck it on the kitchen counter before slipping her sneakers on and scooping up her soccer ball.  
  
"Why are you bringing that?" Syno asked, eyeing the black and white colored ball.  
  
"My parents know that the only time I leave the house on Saturdays is either to be with my friends, or to practice for soccer. I told them I'd be practicing for soccer, so doesn't it make sense to bring my soccer ball?" Jade explained, opening the door and gently using her foot to nudge Syno out the door. center  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ /center  
  
Jade was panting heavily by now, grunting each time the soccer ball came into contact with her body, sprinting when it bounced to far from her after it sprang off the wall.  
  
"Come on! Keep going! Keep it under control." Syno encouraged her, sitting up high in the safety of a tree, watching Jade bounce her soccer ball off the wall repetitively.  
  
Finally, after doing this for a grand total of thirty minutes without a break, Jade caught the ball and tucked it under her arm, retreating to the tree, picking up her water bottle and taking a long drink from it.  
  
"You did very well, Jade. You should do well in combat. Now I have to show you some of the attacks you'll be able to use." Syno climbed easily down from the tree, sitting on the ground with her tail twitching idly in the grass.  
  
"My Lord, you're a slave driver! Can't you let me at least catch me breath before pushing me on more?" Jade complained, accidentally spraying a few drops of water at the cat.  
  
Syno flattened her ears in agitation, shaking her head to remove the water droplets. "When you're in the heat of battle, your opponent won't give you a break to catch your breath. It's like a soccer match; it keeps going until the very end. They don't just stop the entire game for you just so you can take a breath, now do they?"  
  
Jade frowned, looking at a bare spot on the ground. "Yes, you're right. Okay, then let's get moving!" she lifted her head up and set the soccer ball down next to her backpack and hopped away from the tree. "Okay, show me."  
  
Syno opened her mouth to speak, but as soon as she did there came an incredibly loud crashing sound, immediately followed by screams of fear. Jade looked to Syno, her weight on the balls of her feet and ready to run. Syno gave Jade a short nod and tore off in the direction of all the noise.  
  
As they turned the corner around the building they'd been practicing behind, Jade froze and gasped in horror.  
  
Thrashing about like an enraged toddler was a horrific creature, a cross between a plant and a giant of a man. Its skin was a sickly green color, throbbing red veins twisting and pumping throughout the form. Arms tapered into long, slimy tentacle-like appendages, with thinner vine-threads at the end to represent odd little fingers. It had no legs, instead from the waist down was a wet-looking muddy brown mass of roots, thick and knotted together, leaving a trail of mud and slime behind it as it sloshed across the ground. The face by far was the ugliest, which lead Jade to believe it was what most of the people were screaming in fear of. Bulging, pupil less blood red eyes protruded from sunken little holes, a red blood-colored fluid oozing out from around them. The face looked scarred and ripped, deep grooves and channels in it's thin cheeks, with a mouth like a deep, black hole, rimmed by tiny white razor-sharp teeth, and four long, thin fangs overlapping the cracked lips of the beast, it's massive lower jaw jutting out from its face while the top of its head curved up and over like a crescent moon with a fat oozing purple boil-like formation at the top, excreting a smoking, hissing, burning purple goop.  
  
The monster would bellow loudly, its deep voice drowning out the screams of people running to safety as it thrashed its tentacle-arms around, snapping thick trees in half and crushing cars under its mighty blow.  
  
Furrowing her brow in determination and anger, Jade pulled her henshin stick from inside a small pocket of her pants and took action. Raising it above her head, she cried out, "Aries Astro Power!" As she did, the henshin stick emitted a thick maroon haze, encasing her in an egg-shaped orb of this mysterious mist. All that was visible was the growth of her henshin stick into a six-foot staff, golden blade tipped with diamonds glistening along the back edge. As the thick mist was absorbed back into the staff, Jade stood in her senshi uniform, maroon with gold accents. At her hip was the former charm upon her henshin stick, now it still was shaped like the Aries' symbol, but it was bladed on every edge like a deadly boomerang.  
  
Sailor Aries ran forth, gritting her teeth in anger. Digging the end of her staff into the ground like a vaulting pole, she jumped and firmly planted a kick into the back of the beast's ugly head, causing it to turn about in bewilderment.  
  
"In the name of Aries, the first of the astrological guardians, I will punish you! I am Sailor Aries!" she boldly stated, crouching low with one hand on the ground, her other firmly gripping her staff, glaring intensely at the monster.  
  
The monster responded with a morphed laughter, its already hideous face wrinkling up and looking even more hideous. "You're going to stop me? You cannot defeat Mozuta! Useless little girl." It chuckled, raising a heavy tentacle to bring down upon Sailor Aries. br Jumping back quickly, Sailor Aries swung up with her staff and made contact with the tentacle, easily slicing off the end of it. A thick green blood oozed from the severed tentacle while a low cry emitted from the monster itself.  
  
"You will pay!" Mozuta cried in anger, its bulging eyes oozing more of the sickening red slime, dribbling into its horrific mouth.  
  
"Aries Orb." Sailor Aries rose her hands up above her head while flecks of maroon and gold colored energy collected in her palms. Moving her hands slightly, she molded it into an orb and lowered her hands which now held the ball of energy at her hip. "Attack!" she cried, swinging back forcefully and flinging the orb at Mozuta, exploding when it came in contact with its torso.  
  
Mozuta laughed again, and hearing this made Jade's blood boil, only making her more determined.  
  
"I'm finished playing with you, Mozuta," Sailor Aries growled, her eyes set in a deadly glare. Speaking loudly now, her voice echoed greatly. "Aries Ram." upon these words, a maroon mist began to flow from her eyes, out of her very soul. Now it began to take a shape, molding itself into a great ram, larger than any ram could even dream of being. "Charge!" as she spoke this word, not only did her voice boom loudly, but the misty ram charged forth with great speed, snorting and blowing steam from its nostrils angrily. Mozuta watched in horror as the ram sped towards him, leaving him at its mercy. But the ram had to mercy and plowed right through Mozuta, through his screams of agony, through the green mess it left behind, and through Mozuta's futile attempts to save himself. As soon as Mozuta was finished, all the mess from its mangled corpse had evaporated, the ram too evaporated, the mist flowing back into Jade's eyes, who then fell to the ground wearing the clothes she had put on this morning.  
  
"Jade!" Syno cried, moving from the place she'd been rooted to during the battle and to Jade's side.  
  
Jade groaned and rolled onto her back, her eyes only half-open in a daze. "Ow." she moaned. Jade shook her head, waking herself up a bit and sat up, still in the process of regaining her strength.  
  
"How. how did you. how did you know those attacks? I never told them to you!" Syno stammered, watching Jade in utter amazement.  
  
"I don't know how. it just seemed like the right thing to do. It felt like I'd always known them, like it's always been part of me." Jade replied, looking at Syno.  
  
"Hmm." the cat hummed, furrowing its brow.  
  
"Can we go home now?" Jade whined, giving Syno a pleading look.  
  
"Yes. you've had plenty of practice today," Syno replied, walking away and leaving Jade to follow her, all the while in deep thought.  
  
i"Is she. I wonder."/i Syno thought to herself, barely concentrating on which direction she was headed in.  
  
Author's Note: Aha, so we discover Jade's true power. But what is this which Syno ponders? Await new chapters and continue reading. ;) 


End file.
